switch for the better or worse!
by XoXpink-hope-hikariXoX
Summary: the yugioh cast hoped for a safe day and the griffens well they didnt know what whould happen. looks like they didnt get what they hoped for! rated m for mature cus i dont trust myself much XDD
1. Chapter 1

imagen if the yugioh cast was in the place of the griffens from family guy and the griffens were in the place of the yugioh cast! fun fan huh? least for the yugioh cast.

CHAPTER ONE: MEET THE GRIFFENS

yugi yami joey mai seto mokuba marik ryou bakura and malik were sitting in seto kaibas office due to a invite from mokuba watching family guy (yes they have family guy in the yugioh universe in this fanfic XD) "haha! brian spray painted stewie's ball thingy!" joey said while laughing at the funnyness going on the tv

"hahaha!" yami bakura and malik all laughed togeter "HEY!" the three shouted at eachother "STOP IT!" they shouted again this time more angry "MAKE THEM STOP!" yami pointed at yugi malik pointed at marik and bakura pointed at ryou "leave us out of this" the hikaris said in unison "ether not start a fight in my office or get the hell out of here" seto said while doing some paper work

"HE STARTED IT!" the yamis said pointing at eachother then they started blasting insults at eachother "dear god..." the hikaris muttered "ALRIGHT THATS IT ETHER SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I WILL KICK ALL THREE OF YOU BITCHES OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW!" mokuba screamed at the yamis everyone looking scared of the deadly mood mokuba "mokuba i will not-" seto was soon cut off "I DONT GIVE A FLYING FUCK! THEY BETTER SHUT THE FUCK UP OR TAKE THEIR SHIT OUT THE WINDOW!" mokuba screamed at his brother who was cowering in terror

the yamis took note of what mokuba said screamed "we'll be good mokuba we'll be good!" the yamis said in fear "you better! or i will kick your ass into next millennium!" mokuba yelled at the three cowering yamis who nodded like they where gonna die

"lets get back to watching family guy" mai asked while joey shifted in his seat "i wonder what whould happen if we became some of the griffen cast" joey asked out of no where "i guess it whould be weird" mai responded while everyone else struggled to not piss off mokuba

"AHHHHH! ITS SCAREY PEOPLE WITH WEIRD HAIRDOS!" everyone jerked their heads at the tv while seto rushed over to mokuba "well now ive seen the weirdest thing in my life" stewie said from the tv "holy crap!" mokuba shouted "well a dog never really sees it all but now a dog has seen it all" brian said looking like does most of the time

"hey dad i think the people in the tv are scared! hahahaha" chris laughed at the scared yugioh cast (well. some) "SHUT THE FUCK UP FAT ASS!" mokuba tried to put out the tv but insted flew threw it "AAAAACCCKKKK!" mokuba landed face down on the floor in the family guy universe and looked... well he had the same look as the griffens

"MOKUBA!" seto went after mokuba and wound up knocking down brian "ack!" seto hit his head "alright ill be the one to get em back" yami walked over to the tv "i always am..." he muttered before jumping in and accadently knocking down lois "HEY GET OFF MY WIFE!" peter yelled "relax peter im fine!" lois shouted while yami got off him

"sorry" yami said while some commotion was going on with his friends "WHY ME WHY ME!" yugi screamed before being tossed threw the tv into meg being cought without problems "well your cute.." meg said trying to seduce yugi but he screamed and ran behind peter before he scolded meg "NO MEG NO! BAD DOG DOWN AWAY!" peter shouted scolding meg

"t-t-thank you kind sir" yugi thanked him "oh call me peter" peter said while joey got thrown in by malik and bakura ryou and marik followed along with mai and the two yamis "THAT HURT YA BIG SHITHEADS!" joey screamed at the two yamis "we dont care dumbass" bakura and malik stuck their tounge out at joey only to be slaped by their hikaris "OW!" they yowled in pain

stewie took a leap threw the tv "STEWIE!" lois went after him followed by peter meg and chris "where are we?" lois asked "your in my office" kaiba said being ticked off by this whole thing "i have a compony to run see you when you decide to come back mokuba" seto jumped back threw the tv "okay big brother!" mokuba said while ryou headed towards the tv to go back

"oh...my...god..." ryou paniced "what?" the others asked "THE THINGY TO OUR UNIVERSE CLOSED UP!" ryou screamed while the other hikaris fell onto the couch in shock while mokuba rushed to the tv "BIG BROTHER WE CANT GET BACK!" he shouted tears in his eyes while seto was in shock "mokuba! your kidding right?" seto questioned "no im not!" mokuba shouted "okay lets sort this out!" yugi said

**20 MINUTES LATER and a few fights later**

"okay got it all down ryou?" lois asked "yep!" ryou replied setting down the notebook he held on the couch arm** "**im tired..." mokuba said half asleep "well you can decide who takes which room you may have to share a bed and you should also set up a new bed in stewies room we're going to bed ourselfs"

with that everyone just did what they needed to get to sleep yugi yami and mokuba sharing a bed marik malik ryou and bakura sharing a room mai sleeping in megs room joey and mokuba sleeping in stewies room on the new bed set up everyone and brian sleeping where he normaly sleeps

sapp: and there you have it! ill be making a personal apperence sometime around in this so yea! tired going to sleep now me makey new chappy when i feel up to it ill be busy bai ba


	2. lame ol note

hello sapp here! ^^ im putting this story on hold till i get a funny idea on what to do with the sucker good or bad you rate this story based on how you like it! im always up for pointers! plus i got a pretty idea i may or may not use for a new story but anywho im on a black butler rush! see ya maybe when im not on death row for ideas!


	3. New note!

Wooowww someone like my story? Its crack fed though! Oh well ill update it soon dont worry!


	4. Attack of the midgets!

Authors note!: new chap for my crack story! In this chapter yugi mokuba and mai start exploring with out the others and learn a important lesson: DO NOT go exploring a different world with out someone thats not a midget PS my spelling is a whole lot better and i dont have a beta reader! XD

Yugi mokuba and mai sat down in the griffins living room talking "im bored" mai said still not used to the new surroundings "fuck that we need to figure out how to get the hell back to our world!" Mokuba shouted "mokuba calm down!" Yugi tried to calm mokuba "your calm?! Im not what about your grandfather can we trust seto to tell him what happened with out laughing his ass off?" Yugi thought about it "nah guess we cant kaiba likes to embarrass me when he can..." They heard the door open "huh? Mai?" Mai left the house muttering something about mokuba "mai waiit!"

Yugi and mokuba ran after mai to see her being stopped by a weird guy in a short robe "so uh are you single?" The guy asked in a flirtatious manner wiggling his eye brows suggestively "uhhh-OH! Yugi my honey bun!" Mai grabbed yugi's arm pulling him into a hug "mai uh what the hell?" Mokuba looked at the guy after speaking and put on a face of confusion

"So this hobbit is your boyfriend?" The guy said looking disappointed "HOBBIT?! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yugi attacked the guy choking him "holy shit! Yugi stoppp!" Mai and mokuba tried to pull yugi off the man with little luck "yugi your not a hobbit! Shorts your family trait!" Mokuba shouted before... "Hey! Whats going on?!" A man in a wheel chair came up and pulled yugi off the guy in the short robe "thank you sir my boyfriend just got overly mad at this man" mai said sheepishly "well what happened?" The man asked "um that guy called him a hobbit" mokuba pointed at the short robe wearing guy

"Quagmire dont anger this guy shorties can be lethal" the man said setting yugi down "sorry joe" "SHORTIE?!" Mai and mokuba grabbed yugi before he could get a chance to do anything he will regret "sorry sir!" They dragged him inside "yugi calm the hell down!" Mai threw him and mokuba onto the couch "hey! What did i do?!" Mokuba shouted "sorry mokuba" mai said as yami and joey walked down the stairs "what in the name of ra happened out there?" Yami asked "we heard yugi shout something about a hobbit" joey sat down on the couch next to mokuba "SO YOUR CALLING ME A FUCKING HOBBIT NOW YOU PIECE OF DOG SHIT?!" Yugi snapped surprising joey and yami "no! bad yugi!" Mai hit yugi on the head with a rolled up magazine "ow!" Yugi held his head

"This is all your fault joey" mokuba said "me?! What the hell did i do?!" Joey yelled "you had to wonder what it would be like if we were family guy characters!" "I didnt wish for this ya jerk!" "SHUT THE EVER LOVING FUCK UP BEFORE I STAB YOU BOTH IN THE NUT SACK!" Malik shouted halfway down the steps shutting them up "...morning malik" yami said slightly creeped out that malik just shouted that to a kid and a almost retard "morning yami" malik replied cheerfully like he didnt just threaten to practically neuter joey and mokuba "malik you have problems" bakura said chuckling at the top of the stairs with ryou and marik behind him "shut the fuck up bakura"

End note: there ya go! New chapter! Sorry for the shortness i promise next one will be longer!


End file.
